Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as removable storage cards or universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. However, a user of a digital camera or other electronic device that is configured to take digital pictures may find it difficult to share digital images at the time a picture is taken. For example, the user may want to share an image captured at an event with another user of a digital camera while at the event and without first uploading the digital images to the Internet or to a personal computer.